


The Feeling

by katawus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Character Death, Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katawus/pseuds/katawus
Summary: Tommy wakes up in the middle of the ocean again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Feeling

Every time he woke up, the further and deeper he was in the ocean. Today was no exception. The bright surface was far up, too high to reach it without loosing at least half of his health. The way to the top was filled with clear blue water, that made the experience look like it was taken straight from dream. Tommy was laying on the warm sand, covered in soft seaweed. This time, there was one difference - the feeling that appeared in his chest. Usually, he would wake up panicked, rushing to surface with the fresh air. Now he felt the peacefulness that he was never given to feel before. 

His thoughts were lazy, just like the motion of the water surrounding him. He thought about the weather, sea creatures swimming around him, how good he felt in this moment. As soon as his lungs started to burn, Tommy was reminded of his current position. His instincts were screaming at him, trying to make him swim up and take a breath, that is not completely filled with water. Yet, the heavenly idea of staying here started to settle in his head stronger with every wave that hit him.

If he stayed here, he wouldn't have to worry for monsters anymore. If he stayed here, he wouldn't have to care for his life any longer. If he stayed here, he wouldn't have to fear waking up further and further in the ocean, far from the safety of land. If he stayed here, he wouldn't have to bear the shame of being exiled from town that he build with his own hands. If he stayed here, he would no longer be a burden to his friends, who no longer care for him anyway. If he stayed here, everything would stay as peaceful as it was now. 

Tommy knew that he could bear the pain of drowning if he wanted to. And he really wanted. So he looked around one last time, trying to soak the view and with the fuzzy sun above him, he took one last deep breath and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cringy af but i don't think i saw anything like it here, so i wrote it myself.  
> I don't know how commas work in English :')   
> I hope for some writing tips, please 🥺


End file.
